


Hand in the Dark, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Hand in the Dark, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Hand in the Dark by Black Coffee

Title: The Hand in the Dark  
Author: Black Coffee   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong...to...Chris Carter and...Ten Thirteen Pro...duc..tion...zzzzzzz  
Notes: It is Wednesday, November 16, at 12:10 at night, and I should really go to bed but instead I wrote this. It's my first attempt at PWP and it's completely un-beta'd. There may be mistakes in it, so beware. Oh, and enjoy!

* * *

The hand in the dark

Fox Mulder was sitting comfortably at his desk, staring at the computers screen with a pen in his hand, which he occasionally brought to his lips to chew on. The case he was working on was not really a case at all and anyway it was in a stand-still at the moment and he was hungry because he hadn't eaten yet and it was already dark outside the window because it was December and it got dark at, like, four. Now it was 6:15, and almost pitch black outside the window.

The room was crowded. His colleagues seemed to be in no hurry to get home to their wives and kids and lovers and whatever, and he felt rather irritated about it, wishing to be alone, thinking not for the first time that the FBI had some fucking over-ambitious suck-ups as agents who wouldn't just leave when the work day was over. Forgetting that he himself was still there. At 6:17 pm.

And, speaking of over-ambitious suck-ups, here was his little rookie partner coming up to him, waving some sort of paper at him as he flung himself down in the chair next to him. The young man was sweating and panting, as if he actually had been running to bring him the paper-whatever-it-was. >Work day's over, Agent<, he felt liking saying to the flushed face beside him.

>Why are you still here? Go home and screw your girlfriend or something.<

He didn't say that, of course. Instead he nodded towards the paper in the younger man's hand and said, "What have you got, Krycek?"

His still flushed partner handed it to him and said, "It's the nurse's report that you talked about. I found it."

Mulder looked down at the paper and saw that he was right. He had actually found it. The young man must have tore that place apart to find this for him.

>Well, great, now why don't you just get the fuck out of here and bring all  
>your little agent friends with you so I can finally be alone and work in  
>peace?<

"Hm," Mulder said and turned the paper in his hand. Then he didn't say anything else, and he felt the younger agent's gaze on him, probably all wide and expectant, like some puppy waiting for its owner to pet his head just because it'd done what it should in the garden. Or something.

He dared to throw a quick look in the other man's direction. Yep. There they were, the puppy-dog eyes.

>God, I miss Scully!<

Well, he couldn't let someone like Agent Alex Krycek get to him. So the man was a total rookie, expecting everyone to follow the rules and the AD to give him praise every time he did something right. Expecting Mulder to do so as well.

Mulder smiled to himself. Well, Skinner had not paid the little brat any attention so far, unless you count that time he had screwed up some evidence photos and the Assistant Director had yelled at him until the young man almost had tears in his eyes and had backed away with his tails between his legs.

And Mulder himself hadn't really been that much more accommodating. Well, he did think Krycek was a good agent, he was sharp and thorough and enthusiastic, and Mulder had given him credit for it at times when he felt he did deserve it, but those times were not even a tenth of how often his new partner expected it. Like right now.

Mulder almost enjoyed seeing Krycek like this, sitting still and waiting for an approval that wouldn't come. He couldn't say why, but it made him feel somewhat...in control. Like it was up to Krycek to seek his approval, not the other way around. Like he was being looked up to.

>I'm not going to do it so you might as well wipe that hurt look from your  
>pretty little face and GO HOME!<

He sighed. Put the paper on the desk. Went back to staring at the computer screen. After a couple of minutes, Krycek sighed too, pulled his chair up right next to Mulder's (>No, no, no, why are you even still here?<) and leaned forward until his shoulders touched Mulder's.

"What are we looking at?"

Mulder tried to move a little bit away from Krycek's touch. Krycek followed, pressing their arms tightly together. Mulder cringed inwardly, wondering for the hundred time if Krycek really didn't know guys didn't sit this close with other guys - think of what it might look like - and if he was >trying< to make him uncomfortable. Then he said, "Evidence."

"Oh." Krycek clearly didn't expect any more information, had learnt not to, and instead just tilted his head a little, put his hand over Mulder's on the mouse and moved it a bit, clicking with their joint fingers on something on the screen.

Mulder tried to pull his hand back, but Krycek didn't let go. "What are you doing?"

The young agent didn't take his eyes off the screen as he kept holding his hand over Mulder's. "I'm just zooming it in. Look at this, Mulder."

Mulder looked while feeling his skin start to heat up a little. Damn! Did Krycek do this just to annoy him, just because he knew it made Mulder...

And then, suddenly, the picture disappeared. The screen went black. Mulder heard Krycek breathe out a, "Wha..." and then the whole room became pitch black.

Around them, people grunted and cursed, and there were several sounds of things being dropped or walked into, and then someone said, "It's just a blackout, people" as if, like, that wasn't obvious or something, and Mulder couldn't help but mutter, "Or maybe aliens," hearing Krycek chuckle slightly somewhere near his left ear.

Of course, Mulder was only partly joking. Krycek probably knew that.

"It should be back on in a minute," he heard Krycek say quietly into his ear. Reassuringly. How fucking sweet!

Mulder felt almost insulted.

A minute passed.

It was kind of surprising how dark it was in the room. Was there no light outside the window to lit it up just a little bit? Then he remembered that the lights were probably out all over the city, and that there wasn't a full moon tonight.

He could feel his heartbeat speed up. The pulse was loud and fast in his ears. It wasn't that he was scared, it was just that he didn't like blackouts because...well, because a lot of bad thing tended to happen during blackouts and he didn't have particularly fond memories of the ones he had experienced so far.

Of course, on those times he had been alone. This time he was in a room full of other people, in a big building full of even more people. It was okay. He was in a room where people were talking loudly, trying to walk around in the dark, laughing and bumping into things, and Krycek was sitting just next to him, warm and alive, breathing softly into his ear, and still holding his hand on top of the mouse button...

>Whoa!<

Okay. So. That was fine. That didn't mean anything. Agent Krycek had probably just forgotten that they were still touching, and soon he would simply remove his warm hand and Mulder would say something funny like, "don't worry, sweetheart, they can't see us holding hands in the dark," and everything would be cool. His young and innocent partner might be a bit embarrassed at first, but it would be forgotten as soon as the lights came back on and they would go back to normal again, not pressed up against each other in the dark. And no, Agent Krycek had no idea how Mulder felt, what he thought about during those long, dark, lonely hours on his couch with a blanket over his legs and his dick in his hand. No idea whatsoever. And it was dark in here, so if Mulder's face gave anything away right now, then Krycek wouldn't be able to see it anyway. It was alright. He didn't know. He had just forgotten to take away his stupid fucking god damn hand and...

Agent Krycek squeezed his hand. Squeezed it, then let go a little and instead rubbed his thumb over Mulder's wrist, lightly, his touch burning the skin there. His breath was still tickling Mulder's ear, now seeming to come a bit quicker, and Mulder couldn't help but close his eyes and gasp a little at feeling this. Just a little.

Krycek's hand moved and lifted off Mulder's.

He had time to think "oh god, finally", before he felt that hand again, this time on his thigh, squeezing it. And moving. Upwards.

He gasped again, this time much louder. No one would hear it. The room was filled with voices calling each other in the dark, and Krycek's hand moved even further up, stopping over the bulge in his pants, and this time Mulder moaned, quietly but undisputedly needy. He cursed to himself. If Krycek wasn't absolutely sure before, than he must be now. At the moment, Mulder's dizzy brain couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Blackouts were funny that way. They made people do things they normally wouldn't. Such as remain quiet and still when their FBI partners groped them.

The hand on his crotch began to rub in circles, and Mulder decided anything happening at the moment must be catalogued under "good things". He felt the blood rush to his groin, filling his cock and making him push into the hand pressing against it. He moaned again, felt the wonderful friction of Krycek's strong movements, >it's Krycek god damn it<, and wanted it to do whatever the hell it was doing to him forever.

Then Krycek stopped. Mulder cursed, this time out loud. He heard Krycek chuckle against his ear, then say, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

It was the first thing Krycek had said since it started, and Mulder was surprised to hear how steady his voice was. It annoyed him. He wanted Krycek just as breathless as he was. If not more.

"Wait a minute, let me..." He turned in the darkness and reached for the body pressed up against his own. Krycek just chuckled again, ignoring him, and began unbuttoning Mulder's pant, reaching inside for the hardness there. Doing the squeezing thing again. Mulder closed his eyes and felt his arms fall back to his sides in defeat.

>Okay, Special Agent Alex Krycek, do with me as you please.<

And Special Agent Krycek did.

Mulder thought perhaps it was the blackout. Maybe they would never have done this if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a room with at least fifteen other people, all colleagues, having just previously been sitting working on a case as usual, and now they were doing this, getting each other off, knowing that no one could see them but that the lights could come back at any moment. Maybe that really was what made them do this, the strangeness of the situation they were in. It was crazy, stupid, dangerous, and erotic, all at the same time, and Mulder felt his head spin from excitement as he leaned in and caught Krycek's mouth with his own.

Krycek opened his mouth and they kissed, slowly, hotly, wetly, Krycek's hand still inside his pants, his own hand trailing against Krycek's shirt. He felt Krycek's tongue do amazing things inside his mouth, and the hand on his hard cock moved faster and faster. He whimpered. Krycek just swallowed the sound down and rubbed even harder. Mulder managed to get his free hand around Krycek's neck, pushing up into the soft, silky hair, deepening their kiss even further.

Krycek was a good kisser. Mulder had thought maybe he would be, with those amazingly soft-looking lips and that pink little tongue darting out now and then to wet them, but he hadn't thought he would be this good. The expertise of Krycek's tongue and the maddening nips at Mulder's lips and that sweet, sweet taste were all things he hadn't expected, and things he now began to wonder if he could live without.

Okay so maybe it wasn't the blackout. Maybe this was...more. The start of something new. The beginning of a beautiful...

He let himself go.

Krycek's hand was stroking him surely, milking him, driving every thought except the words "Yes" and "Alex" from his mind. He had dreamed about that hand so many times, only then it had not been so sure, more questioningly, in need of more guidance from him, Mulder, and not driving him beyond all control like this one did.

And that mouth. It pressed against him, into him in a way that had him aching for more and fighting to breathe at the same time. It was so hot, that mouth, and that wet tongue was doing things to his that had him moaning at the back of his throat. Loudly. Not caring. Letting go.

The other sounds in the room, the voices and the scraping of chairs and someone's battery-driven radio, all faded away, and the only things he could hear were his own blood pumping and the low humming in the back of Krycek's throat.

Arching back and gripping the other man's head, pulling hard at his hair, Mulder gasped into Krycek's mouth and came all over Krycek's hand. He felt his whole body tense up, then shudder and go limb, and he was sure that he would have fallen off the chair if Krycek wasn't holding him up. Again, he heard that light chuckle in his ear, and he turned, forced his weak body to move, trying to reach for him, any part of the other man that he could.

Krycek tried to still his movements. "Don't."

"But...I want to...you haven't..."

"It's okay, Mulder." The laughter was so obvious in his voice, and Mulder hadn't heard Krycek sound like that before. So...amused. So in control. He shuddered again, and gave up.

He felt Krycek tuck him back into his pants and zip him up, and he felt embarrassed and a little angry, now that it was over. Why had Krycek touched him? Why hadn't he let him get him off too? What the hell was going on here?

"Alex," he whispered, wondering what the other man was thinking, feeling angry that he didn't know. "What was that?"

Krycek's voice was low in his ear, still sounding slightly amused. "You couldn't tell?"

Mulder got even angrier. "You didn't let me...why didn't you just..."

And then he felt Krycek's hand on his cheek and the briefest puff of air against his lips before Krycek kissed him again, hard, cutting his sentence off before he could get it out. When the lips on his were removed again, he swallowed and felt a strong feeling of loss.

And that was when the lights came back on.

Suddenly, the room bathed in light again, and everybody let out sounds of surprise and delight, narrowing their eyes in the bright light and looking around the room at each other as if making sure everything was the same.

Mulder looked at all the other people, saw them smile and cheer, and he couldn't help it. He had to look down on his watch, checking that there wasn't any time missing on it, any minutes lost. There wasn't.

>Strange, it feels like I've had an out-of-body experience. Surely I haven't  
>been sitting here this whole time?<

Then he finally turned his head and looked over at agent Krycek. He took in the young innocent face, the green eyes with the long, thick lashes, the slightly pouting mouth, and it all looked the same. The other man looked the same as before the blackout. So whose hand had that been in the dark?

"Uhm, what, did..." He began to say something without knowing what when Krycek turned and met his eyes, and there, in the look the younger agent gave him he saw it all, the amusement, the dark desire, the knowledge. It was all there, in the quick look and the short, careless shrug, and then agent Krycek got up, gave him a polite nod and a "Good night, Mulder," and walked out of the room.

Mulder slumped back in his chair. He looked down his body to see if there were any evidence of the wild coupling in the darkness, but there wasn't any. He only hoped that he didn't look as flushed as he felt, and that no one around him would notice how much his hands were trembling.

His throat felt dry, but he didn't dare stand up and go over to the water fountain.

Pressing his hands together to keep them from shaking, he wondered who this new partner of his was. What he had just seen was not the partner he had thought he had. That was not the rookie agent with the bad taste in clothes who slept with the rule-book under his pillow, that was someone else. Someone who could chuckle in someone's ear when he jerked him off in a room full of people and who could then stand up, smile politely and say good night.

And that look. That had not been the look of agent-Krycek-who-wants-his-older-partner's-aproval or who-almost-cries-when-his-boss-yells-at-him. He knew that look. That had not been it.

So who was he? That man who had just stood and walked out of the room?

Mulder decided then and there that he would find out.

Soon.

He looked down at his watch again. It showed 6:25 pm.

* * * * *

Feedback: 

  
Archived: November 15, 2001 


End file.
